Inigo Montoy
| health = 126,000 | mana = 243,000}} Father Inigo Montoy is a level 60 quest giver located at Light's Hope Chapel in the contested territory of Eastern Plaguelands. In Wrath of the Lich King it is revealed he betrayed the Argent Dawn and became the Lich Thel'zan the Duskbringer. He is affiliated with the Brotherhood of the Light Priests can turn in items to him in order to get the Tier 3 armor set called the Vestments of Faith. Thel'zan Following the initial assault on Naxxramas, the agents who defeated delivered to Inigo for payment. However, the Argent Dawn reported later that they never received the phylactery. As it turned out, Montoy's true master was not the Brotherhood of the Light or the Argent Dawn at all. Inigo returned the phylactery to Arthas, and was transformed into the lich, . The necessary item for this quest, , seems to confirm this — the phylactery has the initials "I.M." etched on the side — as does the scripted event in which calls him by name. Being referred to by the name he held in life, an existence he despised, particularly enrages Thel'zan and he promises to kill Bolvar on the spot. Inspiration His name is a tribute to the character Inigo Montoya from the book The Princess Bride by William Goldman, and the movie of the same name. He was a master swordsman who spoke those famous words, "Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die," which is now one of the most memorable quotes in fantasy. Furthermore the inspiration for the name of Inigo Montoya might have been Ignatius (Íñigo) Loyola, the founder and the first General of Jesuits. This supposed origin of the name might fit the WoW character, as Jesuits are often a part of various conspiracy theories (and the in-game Inigo seems to be a malevolent, plotting figure). Interestingly, according to Wikipedia, Loyola's Jesuit Constitutions stressed absolute self-abnegation and obedience to Pope and superiors, as he put it: "perinde ac cadaver"; "well-disciplined like a corpse", which could be a very becoming motto for a servant of the Lich King and a member of the Scourge Inigo Montoy has become. Some speculate that the name is more than just a tribute, and that it might have a deeper meaning. The fact that he obviously takes the phylactery of Kel'Thuzad for himself (or unknown masters) may be a hint to show that Kel'Thuzad might be Montoy's father (as the quote mentioned above would suggest), or some other close relative. Alternatively, Montoy's father could have been killed by Kel'Thuzad. , fished from the fountain in the Eventide, at least states that Inigo wishes he had his father back in some context. Notes Due to a lack of phasing mechanics in old content, Inigo can be found alive in Light's Hope Chapel even if you've long defeated Thel'zan. See also * Eastern Plaguelands NPCs References External links es:Iñigo Montoya fr:Inigo Montoy Category:Brotherhood of the Light Category:Eastern Plaguelands NPCs Category:Humans Category:Priests Category:Quest givers